


Hypnotized by A Strange Delight

by DelphinaBoswell



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys Kissing, Feelings, Going Slow, Jam Basket Exchange, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm, Phone Sex, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphinaBoswell/pseuds/DelphinaBoswell
Summary: They're new. They're into it.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 58
Kudos: 186





	Hypnotized by A Strange Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Jammer, I hope you like this. I've done the best I can.
> 
> Huge thanks to [ Likerealpeopledo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likerealpeopledo/pseuds/Likerealpeopledo) for being amazing  
> [this_is_not_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing) for taking charge and sorting me out  
> [thegrayness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness) for always being supportive
> 
> Title from Lilac Wine/Nina Simone.

"Ray called me and I thought 'oh great, my ten o'clock is finally here' only to be confronted with the most beautiful face I'd ever seen in my life." 

They were sitting in what they already considered to be their booth at the cafe, eating dessert. It was Friday night, they were one week old and David wanted to hear Patrick's first impressions of him. 

David's mouth was doing that thing again, the thing where it worked really hard to rebuff it's own attempts to smile. (Patrick was fully prepared to fall in love with David's mouth. He wondered if he was already in love with David's mouth. He thought that he probably was.) 

He cleared his throat when he realised he was staring. "Anyway, you introduced yourself and shook my hand and it was like that film Pleasantville, have you seen it?" David rolled his eyes and Patrick grinned. "Of course you've seen it. Well, it was like that. Like...suddenly, I could see in color." The ironic truth that it was habitually monochromatic David who'd been the one to saturate Patrick's outlook wasn't lost on him. 

David reached across the table and curled his fingers around Patrick's. "Reese is really excellent in that movie." 

Patrick smiled. "Your hands, the way your rings glittered in the light, your gorgeous face, your voice," he continued. His sudden need to tell David all this was overwhelming. He stared down at the table and soldiered on. "You were um...totally committed to being yourself and I was mesmerised by that. You got into my head David, and you stuck, I mean...I didn't even try not to think about you. It changed my life, that day. You changed my life. You gave me a push towards, I dunno...a new horizon. You cleared up any sort of lingering doubts I had about myself and I was dazzled. I am dazzled." 

He looked up again, to find David watching him with soft eyes. And so," Patrick wound down a little shyly. "Here we are." 

"Yes, here we are" echoed David, mouth valiantly pushing back as a smile tried again to smash through its defences

Patrick stared at their hands still entwined on the stained formica tabletop. David was rubbing his thumb across Patrick's palm and even that gentle touch was stirring something up in him. He felt hot suddenly and pulled his hand free, rubbing it over his face. "Okay David" he said. "Your turn. What did you think, that day at Ray's?"

David considered this as he sucked on his spoon. "Ok. So for me? Like, when we shook hands I felt it, I mean I really felt it," he said. "And you were so...well, direct I guess. Sort of capable...efficient, and you teased me and I liked it. But then you told me to come back when I had a "clearer idea" about my business Patrick, even though I knew exactly what I wanted to do!" 

Patrick grinned as David tried and failed to look outraged. "I mean. Of course I knew what I wanted, but I was...distracted." He looked down and busied himself with another spoonful of dessert.

"Huh," Patrick frowned. "I don't remember any distractions."

"Oh my god," exclaimed David."Okay," he hesitated. "Okay...welI, you were the distraction. You. And your neck." 

Patrick was laughing now. "Oh, my neck."

David rebuffed yet another attempt at a smile from his mouth. "Yes! Your neck was distracting me and I couldn't stop...um...thinking about it and you know, wondering about it, like, how it might smell, how it would taste if I licked it."

Patrick moved his head slightly so he could feel the prickle of the two purple hickies David had sucked into his neck and shoulder late last night in the quiet gloom of the store. 

David was still talking. "And then I had to come by again to get new forms. I'd gotten high with Stevie and left those messages and my form was a mess and I was embarrassed, but excited too. I wanted to see you again, if only to prove to myself that nobody's neck could possibly be that hot and interesting and then," David's voice rose dramatically. "And then, when I walked in, you were bending over that table Patrick, and...and well, it was like you'd seen me coming and were trolling me. So then I was distracted again by that and I even forgot about your neck for a little bit and we're supposed to be going slow and I don't think me talking about how good you look from behind is going slow. So." 

David bit down on a grin and took another spoonful of the double fudge brownie with peanut butter ice cream they were supposed to be sharing.

Patrick was barely listening anymore. He couldn't take his eyes off David's mouth, sucking that spoon.

**

Later, back at the store, Patrick was pressed up against the wall of the stockroom, his arms and his senses full of David and they were kissing and everything felt so different. As if all of his life his senses had been on a slow charge until David pressed his turbo boost button.

He sucked the lingering sweetness of dessert off David's plump bottom lip, then he opened his mouth wider, their tongues slowly sliding together. Patrick lost himself in the glorious wet heat of David's beautiful mouth.The rough scrape of David's stubble against his face made his dick throb. He wanted to scratch his face on it, wanted to mark himself. He wanted to show anyone who cared to look that he'd been making out with David Rose.

David's mouth began to trace a slow, careful path down Patrick's jaw. He suckled the skin underneath Patrick's ear as Patrick made unintelligible noises, noises that turn into gasps as David nipped and licked the tender skin of his throat. His hands came off Patrick's shoulders and glided down his back and settled gently on his hips. Patrick let his head drop back as David nosed open the collar of his shirt, sucking hard on his neck as his chin brutally scraped along Patrick's clavicle. 

Patrick pressed his hips forward and felt David's grasp tighten. He threaded his fingers into David's hair and David growled as Patrick's fingers clenched tight, dragging David's head up from Patrick's neck where he was sucking fresh hickies on top of the old. His other hand came round to grab David's jaw, holding his face still. David was breathing hard, eyes closed, wet mouth open, lips full and red and Patrick stared at him for a long moment. He heard himself groan as he pulled David's mouth back down to his and once again David's tongue found his own.

Patrick felt wild and reckless. He wanted more. He didn't know anything else, right now there was nothing else—except the pure and perfect pleasure of the two of them touching and tasting.

Patrick dragged his mouth off David's and greedily sucked in air. Turning his head, he kissed his way along the underside of David's jaw, stopping to tug the skin gently with his teeth, rubbing his tongue back and forth against the bristles, rejoicing at each new assault on his senses.

His heart hammered in his chest as David savaged his neck again and desire surged through him. Patrick wanted everything. He wanted everything and he wanted it now and he wanted to forget everything he'd said about going slow and them taking their time. He wanted to touch David, his chest, his arms...he wanted to scrape his nails down his pecs and suck his nipples. He wanted to bite the soft skin of his hips, he wanted kiss his belly and squeeze his ass and taste him and pull him hard against him so his skin was there, rubbing against his own. He wanted to feel David's legs wrapped around him, he wanted the weight of David's thighs on his shoulders. He wanted to hear David moan, he wanted to smell him and lick his sweat and feel his cock in his hands and in his mouth and watch him come. He wanted.

With a groan he turned them and David gasped as Patrick crowded him up against the wall. He pulled their mouths together again, kissing David hard, rocking his hips, lost in the feel of David in his arms, the taste of David's tongue in his mouth, the weight of David's cock heavy against his thigh. His hands came around off David's back and slipped underneath the hem of his sweater and he felt his way up David's body, running his hands up and down David's chest and as he brushed past his nipples, hard underneath David's thin T-shirt, David made a harsh noise deep in his throat. Patrick's cock throbbed, hard and hot.

Patrick broke the kiss as he flicked his finger back and forth across the bud. "You like that," he said against David's mouth.

"Yes...fuck" panted David as Patrick pinched it hard, then they were kissing again, frantic and wild now, with teeth and spit and tongue. Patrick grabbed David's ass and ground up against him and when David slipped his thigh between Patrick's leg, he lost himself in the kiss and the friction and oh my god it all felt so good.

Suddenly David's mouth was gone from Patrick's neck and his hands were on Patrick's shoulders, gently easing their bodies apart.

Patrick whimpered. "Huh, wha—"

"Shh," David whispered and Patrick felt his fingers tapping out a disjointed rhythm at the back of his neck. David turned them again, then kissed Patrick on one cheek and the other, kissed him softly full on the mouth and then took a careful step back. 

"Dav—"

"Patrick."

Patrick opened his eyes and was transfixed as David's face ran through eight different expressions, before his mouth settled into a hairpin grin. "You said slow and although I'm still not sure how to do that, I think we should stop now." 

"David, no—"

"Okay, listen," insisted David, his hands beginning a complex interpretive dance. "I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what going slow means. I don't know how I'm supposed to handle this situation. I've never taken my time with this stuff, I've never had anyone want to take their time, um, with me...over this stuff. Before." 

"Well," reasoned Patrick. "You never had a me before."

David took a breath. He looked to Patrick as though he was in physical pain. "But I want to do this. I want to get this right."

Patrick moved forward and wrapped his arms around David's waist. He tucked his head into the crook of his neck and David's hands stilled on Patrick's shoulders as he kissed the shell of Patrick's ear. 

I like you Patrick," he went on, quieter now. "I like you a lot and I don't want to mess this...us...well, whatever...I don't want to mess it up."

"I like you too David, so much," whispered Patrick into David's skin. "And you're not gonna mess this up."

He felt David smile into his hair. "Famous last words," he replied.

**

Patrick dropped David off at the motel and drove back to Ray's. He sat there in the quiet darkness for a moment. This time last week he was giddy over their first kiss and now all he was thinking about was David pounding into him and the smell of their sweat and David's voice murmuring in his ear. "Fuck," he said, aloud. "Fuck."

He could hear the sound of the tv as he opened the front door.

"Patrick?"

"Hi Ray." Patrick was already heading up the stairs, desperate to get to his room so he could be alone to think, to process. His head was full of David. "I'm calling it a night, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll make us something nice for breakfast," said Ray. "Goodnight Patrick."

"Thanks Ray, nite."

Patrick closed the door of his room, kicked off his shoes and began unbuttoning his pants, relieving his poor dick which was still half hard from their make out session in the store. He dumped his clothes in the hamper and shot across the landing to the bathroom. He caught sight of himself in the mirror, purple hickies livid against his pale skin. As he stared, he pressed on them with his fingers, moving his head from side to side, the tender skin stinging as it pulled taut. He loved being marked up, loved that visible proof of David's presence, but more than that, it was the ache of the bruises - a pain only he could feel - that thrilled him deeply. He took a shower and cleaned his teeth, torn between thinking about David's mouth and willing his dick to calm down.

Back in his room, he put on clean boxers, turned out the light and got into bed. He lay there in the darkness and thought about David's beatiful expressive hands. He thought about them dancing through the air, he thought about them touching his body, he thought about David's elegant fingers wrapped around his cock. His stomach fluttered and he was rock hard again. He sat up to grab some lotion off his nightstand when his phone rang. 

It was David.

"Hey," he said quietly

"Hi," said David. "Did I wake you?"

"No no, you're good." He lay back against his pillows, lotion forgotten on the bed.

"Alexis and my parents aren't here and I'm in bed, thinking about you and wondering if...well—" David paused. "I had a nice time tonight Patrick."

"I did too," agreed Patrick. "But you know what David, I think I'd have enjoyed it even more if I'd have had more than two bites of the brownie I ordered that you insisted we share."

"Okay," conceded David and Patrick could hear the grin in his voice. "Next time we'll get two desserts."

Patrick closed his eyes, picturing David in the motel room. He wondered if David wore black to bed.

What colour are your pyjamas," he blurted. As David laughed, he continued, "I'm picturing you in green flannel."

"Ugh," exclaimed David. "I stole a red flannel shirt from Robert Pattinson at a party once, but I don't think I ever wore it."

Patrick smiled to himself. Listening to David's voice in his ear in the quiet of his lonely little room at Ray's felt more intimate to Patrick than anything else they'd experienced together so far.

David was still talking. "Anyway, I've been thinking about going slow, and what that actually means for us. I mean, I think we can compromise a little. Like maybe uh, reward ourselves for going slow. In the moment."

Patrick smiled. "Oh, reward ourselves. And how would we do that?" 

"Well," David's voice was soft and intimate in the darkness. "I like kissing you Patrick. I like kissing you a lot, and—"

"I like kissing you too," interrupted Patrick. "So much, you have no idea."

David laughed "You think I have no idea?"

Patrick felt himself flush. "Well—"

"Tell me Patrick," David whispered. "Tell me how much."

Patrick took a shaky breath. Okay then, this is happening. He closed his eyes, willing any embarrassment away. He could do this. He wanted to do this. His cock definitely wanted to do this. 

David was talking again "Um, do you not—"

"The way you make me feel, I love it. I never felt this attracted to anyone before. In my life, David." 

"Patrick—"

"And...kissing you…god. You're so hot. I think about you all the time—" 

"Were you thinking about me just now when I rang?"

"Yeah, um yeah. I was...I was gonna uh—" Patrick swallowed.

"Were you gonna jerk off?"

"Yeah." 

"Maybe um...well, we could do it together Patrick. If uh, if you wanted." 

Patrick's cock pulsed. "Yes." His heart began to thud. "I do David. I want that." 

"Are you naked?" 

"No, I'm...boxers." He was babbling.

"Okay." Patrick's cock was like iron as he listened to David breathe. "Okay" said David again. "Well I want you naked." David's voice was low. "I want you to slide your shorts down, nice and slow. Would you let me watch you do that?"

"Jesus," gasped Patrick. "Yeah...you can watch. I uh want you to. David." He eased the waistband over his straining cock and kicked the shorts off his legs."I'm naked now." 

He lightly fisted his cock. He knew if he applied any real pressure this would be over almost before it had begun. "Are you uh...David, are you touching—?" 

"Listen," whispered David. Patrick strained his ears and holy fuck, he could hear the squelch of lube as David stroked himself. 

"I hear you," Patrick said. "Jesus."

"And do you like it?"

"I like it David. I like it so much. Tell me—" Patrick's voice cracked. He took a breath and tried again. "Tell me what you're thinking about." He tucked the phone between his shoulder and his ear and groped about on the bed for the lotion. 

"Tonight," David said. "At the store. Feeling you pushing up against me. Kissing you. The taste of your mouth, your neck. You grabbed my ass. I lo—well." He paused before continuing. "It was good Patrick..You felt so good."

Patrick grabbed the phone and put it on speaker. He threw it on the pillow next to him. "I want to kiss you all the time David." He snapped open the bottle and squirted lube straight onto his dick and groaned as his hand glided up and down. "I think about your mouth. Your hands on my skin. I want you to touch me."

"I can't wait Patrick," David said roughly. "I want to touch you and feel your skin and squeeze your ass and rub your nipples, and pinch them and—"

"And bite them," breathed Patrick. "Please David."

David groaned. "Yeah, I'll get my mouth on your pretty pink nipples. I'll bite you baby if that's what you want."

"Yeah, that's...yeah," Patrick gasped. His free hand came up and rubbed across his nipple then pinched it hard. He tried to keep his other hand slow. He was so close, already, but it was too soon, too soon. He wanted more, so much more. "What else?"

"I felt your cock getting hard when we were at the store. It was beautiful. I uh, I want to see it, I want to touch it." David's voice was soft. "Do you want that?" 

"Yes, I want that." He tightened his fingers up around his cock and groaned. "The anticipation is killing me. David, I'm...Jesus, I'm so wet."

"So am I," breathed David. "I'm hard and wet Patrick and it's all for you."

Patrick trembled. "Oh god, I want, ah...I want—"

"Say it," David pleaded. "Tell me. Please...please"

"Your cock," he blurted. "I want it. In my uh...in my mouth. Put it in David." His hand began moving faster. "I want..legs...your thighs on my shoulders."

"Fuck that's hot." David was panting now. "My cock in your hot mouth and my legs wrapped around your face. Fuck. Yes." 

Sensations were rushing at Patrick from all directions, as he stroked his cock and thought about sucking David. The nerves in his spine fizzed and sparked, electricity crackled, surging through his fingers and toes. The blood was roaring through his ears, his heart was beating out of his chest and it was all David; his voice, his body, listening to him breathe. "David...I'm gonna, I'm gonna—"

"Yes, suck me, that's it," David's voice was dark and dirty. "I want you, come for me, wanna see you spurt all over me, I want it, do it—"

Patrick cried out as his orgasm exploded. Shot after shot of come spattered on his hand and up his belly and chest, his face. His hips pumped again and again and he heard himself gasping David's name as his spasms eventually slowed and he fell back on the bed, perfectly wiped out. 

"Oh fuck," breathed David, "Oh fuck, fuck...Patrick, I'm...I'm—"

Patrick could hear David fucking his hand and his poor dick gave one last tiny twitch. He pulled himself together enough to grab his phone. "So good, David. So good. Do it for me, you're gorgeous, let me hear you. I wanna hear you, give it to me…"

David made a shocked noise. "Fuck, yes...Patrick...yes" he panted and then he was coming and coming and Patrick could hear him shudder and pant his way through it and it was thrilling, he felt so good, it was so good.

He lay there replete and smiling as David slowly came back down and took a couple of shaky breaths. "Fuck," he said again.

Patrick giggled. "Wow," he whispered to David. "That was….wow."

"Incredible," David sounded exhausted. "I came so hard."

Patrick felt his eyes beginning to droop. He was covered in come. He found his boxers on the bed and swiped them vaguely over his chest, unable to summon up the energy to get under the covers 

"Mm-hmm. I may never move again," slurred David.

"You need to clean up before Alexis gets back," Patrick reminded him.

"Huh," mumbled David. "Ew." Patrick could hear him heaving himself out of bed. "I, um...thankyou. For that. Tonight."

I'd say it was my pleasure," Patrick teased. "But I'm pretty sure it was your pleasure too."

"I mean, you're not wrong. So." Patrick could hear David's voice echoing in the motel's tiny bathroom, then water running.

Patrick was falling asleep. "Okay. Well, good—"

"Oh my god!" David exclaimed. "Is that...oh my god, Patrick! I've got come in my hair!" He sounded outraged.

His door flew open. "Patrick," said Ray cheerfully. "You shouted out before and I came up to see if you were alright but you seemed busy. I've got an viewing in the morning so I won't be making breakfast after all. Oh, you're naked. Well it is very warm tonight. When I get too warm I like to— "

"Okay, okay" spluttered Patrick. "Goodnight Ray," 

Patrick began to laugh as thankfully, Ray shut the door behind him. Tears rolled down his cheeks as David continued to shriek "incorrect" and "absolutely not" in his ear. Patrick lay there wheezing as he wondered if he'd ever really known fun until he started dating David. Now, all he wanted to do was make to space in his life for more of it. 

He got himself under the covers. David was whispering to him now and Patrick cuddled up and listened to David's gentle voice as he yawned and finally fell asleep. 


End file.
